ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Sol
Sol is a character appearing in Eclipse, an old one-shot made by Taylor Gorrell, based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL manga. The elitist brother of Luna, he has come to the world to take her back with him. Appearance Sol has green eyes and spiky hair in two layers, the front layer being black and the back layer being a dark orange. He wears a simple red and black sleeveless tunic that comes down to his knees, an orange sash that flares out in the back, dark boots, and two square-shaped trinkets on each forearm and right above each boot. He wields a circular D-Pad that extends eleven triangle-shaped card zones, making it appear similar to a sun. His tattoo D-Gazer is orange and shaped like a sun, turning his eye red. Personality Sol has a grumpy disposition, not smiling at all during his appearance. He also has an elitist state of mind, believing the people in Shark's dimension are inferior to those from his dimension. His style of Japanese is an archaic formal and polite style, his personal pronoun being the now-rarely-used "ware". Biography Sol is first seen defeating Luna in a Duel and declaring that he will bring her home for severe punishment, as she blatantly defied their elders and crossed over to Shark's dimension and fraternized with the humans. Shark stands up for her and challenges Sol to a Duel: Luna can stay and Sol will bug off if Shark wins, and Luna must return and Shark will lose his Number if Sol wins. After a harsh battle, Shark emerges victorious and Sol reluctantly upholds his end of the bargain. He tells Luna to tread lightly and warns Shark that he will kill him if she is hurt before leaving. Relationships Luna Sol is Luna's older twin brother, but he does not think much of her, berating her for her weakness and for disobeying their elders, even more so when he learns that she lost to someone he felt was inferior to them both. However, he does seem to care about Luna, as he tells her to be careful and threatens Shark to keep her safe. Shark Sol believes Shark, like all the other people of his dimension, are inferior and weak, and therefore looks down on him. Shark's defense of Luna irritates Sol, and Sol is confident he can beat Shark. After losing, Sol warns Shark to make sure she doesn't get hurt, implying that he trusts Shark with her safety on some level. Deck Mirroring his sister's Moon-themed Deck, Sol plays a Sun-themed Deck. His Deck revolves around support for FIRE and Xyz Monsters and quick Xyz Summoning, while his Xyz Monsters focus on Burn Damage. Trivia * Similar to his sister, "Sol" can mean "sun", and Sol is the divine embodiment of the sun in ancient Roman myth. This is factored into his Sun-themed Deck, D-Pad, and D-Gazer. * Sol shares many similarities with from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Both have a younger twin sister named Luna (though 5D's is known as Ruka in the original), both have three letters in their names (Leo applies to this in both versions, being named Rua in the original), and both have a 2300 ATK Machine-Type monster ( for Leo, Sunlight Satellite for Sol) that is eventually used as a Material for a 2900 ATK Level/Rank 8 Dragon-Type ace monster ( for Leo, Corona Dragon for Sol). Category:Characters